


Trust or Love?

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violence, witch/angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Do you ever get that feeling? When you just know who’s a good person. You may barely know them, but, for some reason you trust them.





	1. Just a little longer

Their black feathers, their mischievous smile, their white hands and face; they don’t scare you anymore. Instead, you praise them.  
You press your hand against her cheeks and with your thumb you clean the falling tears. Her knees fail them and you catch her.

“I’m sorry” they cry, “I’m so sorry Riri.”

“Shhh.” You try to comfort her while stroking her long raven hair. It wasn’t her fault, after all, you were the one who corrupted her. A witch manipulating a fallen angel. At first you wanted to have fun, just another girl you’ll use and then you were going to leave, like always. But it escalated and you could not find your way out. It was only a matter of time for something to go wrong. She trusted you, you trusted her. Yet you made her do it, and she did.

“Everything will be fine, I’ll be fine.” You whisper in her ear. You sit on the ground and gently place her head on your lap. It won’t take much longer before they take you. You start kissing her temples, her nose, her jaw, and finally you reach her lips. It’s soft as if you are afraid if you press any harder she’ll break. Just like when she first kissed you. She reciprocates the action. Unlike the first time your lips met hers, her lips were now salty. You break the kiss and lock eyes with her. But before you could pronounce a word you hear them and so does she. Their brooms cutting through the air in an attempt to catch you and your lover.

“You need to go now.” You command while pushing her.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Yocchan,” you say with the most caring voice you could use in this situation, “I’ll be fine.” And you kiss her once again. It’s rough, but you don’t know if you’ll ever be able to kiss her again. With a slight motion of your hand your broom takes Yoshiko away in hopes that she’ll reach the other side in time. You hear her screams cursing you for not going with her. It hurts to listen to the person you love say those words to you, yet you know she’s resentful not at you but at your sacrifice. You know she would rather die by your side than to live knowing you’re being tortured. But you rather be torture knowing she’ll be fine.

Black and grey-haired women arrive on their brooms, closely after them a brunette and a blue-haired angels.  
The black-haired woman, who you assume must be the leader of the patrol, talks: 

“Sakurauchi Riko, the sixth generation of a prodigious sorcerer bloodline, master of the dark arts, you’re now under arrest. Your crime: socialize with other species outside a working environment.”

The other witch approaches and handcuffs you. There’s no point in trying to escape they outnumber you, and you’ll put Yoshiko in a greater danger.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is dark and musty. You’re sitting against the wall with your knees close to your chest hoping it’ll keep you warm. You look at your left hand and then your ring. It has little demons engraved on the silver circle that surrounds the emerald on the center. You should have got rid of it for the same reason you decided to keep it. It’s the only connection left you have with the fallen angel. You’re known for being cold and though, sometimes even cruel, however, right now you feel vulnerable. Even your dragon leather coat can’t protect you against this wound. But to know that Yoshiko is safe is your only comfort, you’re willing to risk this and one thousand lives for her and for the bond the two of you have created.

You take off your ring and look directly to the emerald, there’s a small almost imperceptible dark dot. You feel the guilt and for the first time in over a decade, you feel something warm and wet travel down your cheek. You quickly erase the trace of it and focus once again on the ring. Before you could fully see the dot and decipher its meaning the door opens. The bright light blinds you, and you only hear a voice telling you to get up and follow them. You do as said and follow the prison guards to a larger room. Unlike your cell, the room has large windows and it’s covered with big portraits of the previous wizards who ruled the kingdom. Scarcely you recognize a blond child as the current ruler, Ohara Mari, the strongest of all witches and wizards. But as soon as you slow down the guard pricks your back with his spear and it burns. It burns so bad. Your whole body is burning. You yell. There’s no one to save you. You feel every muscle, every organ burning.

When the burning sensation is finally over, your body is covered in sweat and you can’t walk. The guards take you by the arms and drag you through many hallways and rooms. It’s hard to stay awake. Even you, a prodigy of the dark arts, can’t fight against the Empress’ magic. You fight against the pain and the fatigue until you make it to a stop. Large wooden doors are in front of you and you know what it means. You’re going on trial. If you deny your actions you’ll be torture until either they can prove your crimes or you admit them. You know you can endure them for a while but even you have your limits.

The doors open and once again you're dragged due to you not being able to stand on your own. You’re sat on a black chair and for the second time in the last forty-eight hours they handcuff you. There must be at least one hundred people surrounding you. In front of you the four women who arrested you piercing through your face, expecting you’ll give the information to the whereabouts where the woman you love is hiding. If only they knew.

Soon the court becomes silent as the Empress enters the room, just behind her, an orange-haired woman follows. Her wings are different from the angels who capture you, and so you know she must be the princess of the Sky Kingdom. The Empress takes her sit in front of you, and the princess at her right.

“Sakurauchi Riko, the sixth generation of the Sakura's sorcerer bloodline, master of the dark arts, your trial begins now.” The blond woman takes a few seconds for everyone to prepare. “You are being accused of establishing relationships with a former angel. As you know this is one of the most severe crimes and you could be sentenced to death.”

The Empress keeps talking about the punishments, but you don’t longer hear her. It becomes a white noise in the background while your mind travels through your memories.

 

* * *

 

There’s a small child, her golden eyes directly looking at you curiously. “Riko come, it’s time to go.” A voice calls you and the child quickly turns around to run towards your mother. Younger you seems so happy, so…carefree. Your bare feet and your light blue dress portray your innocence, up until that day. If only you knew what was about to happen.

 

 

The next memory is a teenager version of yourself, she’s more pale and thin. Her face is now sharp and may you say she’s a rather beautiful girl. Again she’s looking directly at you. Her eyes are now cold and sharp, nowhere near showing her feelings. Another voice calls her, only this time it’s a man’s voice. Sixteen years old Riko leaves the dark room full of flasks, tests tubes, and spell books and you follow her. There’s a man, who called himself your father, waiting near a wooden table, beer jar on his right hand. He's already drunk.

“Riko,” he begins “when your mother could no longer take care of you, she left you in an orphanage. They mistreated you and hold you back. But I didn’t. Since I first saw you I knew you were special. You are” he said dragging the words, “the best pupil I ever had. Don’t you think it’s time for you to pay me?” He gets up and corners you against a wall. He starts licking your neck and tears apart your blouse. He takes a few seconds to admire your white skin, and those seconds it’s all it takes for you to cast a spell. He notices what you did and tries to undo it. It’s too late though, his arms and neck are already becoming stone. “Well played Riko, but you’re still a child the spell will quickly fade away. And when it does I’ll look for you and take what is mine.” He starts a hysterical laughter before he’s fully transformed into a statue. You grab the few belongings you had, some nourriture, and some ingredients in case you ever need to make a potion.

 

 

You now see a slightly older version, she must be around eighteen, maybe nineteen years old. Only this time she’s no longer looking at you. Instead, she passes by your side without hesitation. She’s caring some groceries. You assume she’s going to the apothecary so you follow her. The bell rings but there’s no one to greet her since she’s the only worker and the owner. The place it’s dark and full of exotic instruments and plants. Younger Riko goes behind the counter directly to the kitchen and starts preparing her meal. That’s how you lived for a few years, with the same boring routine. Wake up, get ready, get breakfast, open the store from 9 am to 4 pm, leave the apothecary to get groceries, prepare your dinner, go to the small yard and train until dark, eat dinner, go to sleep, repeat. The only exciting days were Sundays. The only day the store was closed. Usually you would train the dark arts during the morning, on the afternoon you’ll read how to improve your potions or learn new spells. And on the evenings you’ll go to a bar and hook up with whoever you find attractive. You never take them to your place. They were only a one night stand on a hotel, and you’ll be gone before the sunrise.

 

 

This memory is different from the previous, you’re no longer looking at a younger version of yourself, but you are inside the version, unable to speak or move you see everything from a first-person view. You already know where and when you are. Only a few months ago, before your twenty-sixth birthday.

Tonight you’re at the bar as usual, same place, same time, same objective. There’s much potential, you’re free to choose, just like you chose your strawberry martini. There’s a bunch of people who could be your potential victims. While you choose an innocent soul to play with, another group of people enters, but one of them catches your attention. A raven-haired woman, probably about your age. You inspect her and there is nothing that could sell her off, everything looks so normal yet so…tempting. Her pink diamond-like eyes catch yours and she quickly turns around and leaves. Intrigued by her behavior you follow her until a dark alley. She’s wearing a black hooded coat.

“Miss,” you allow yourself to say while a mischievous smile starts forming in your mouth “I don’t think I’ve seen your face around before.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I could, but I’ve never been face to face with an angel.” The shock showed on her face was enough for you to know your suspicions were right. Her coats fall onto the ground as a pair of large white wings emerge from her back.

“You foolish witch, no creature has ever defeated an angel, why would you be any different?”

“Because, I’m more than your average witch.”

Long metal feathers cut through the air in your direction, and only by reflex you made it in time to cast a barrier. The dust covers your vision and you no longer see the angel. You call your broom and surf the air in hope you’ll see her. Only a few blocks down you see her unmistakable raven hair and rush your broom to go after her. You jump and land over her. There’s no one around so you cast a dagger. 

“I have never use angel’s blood on my potions I wonder with what I can come up with.” You start pressing the blade against her neck and red, hot blood starts emanating from the cut. Her eyes open and smile forms on her face.

“You truly are stupid.” She suddenly throws you a few meters. When you get up she’s fully standing and the place where you made the wound has healed. Before you could reply or even move a peculiar noise catches your attention. Not taking any chances you run towards the angel and before she could process what’s going on you take her by the wrist and run.

After running for seven kilometers you come to a stop.

“Quick, get inside.” You immediately close the door after both of you are inside the apothecary. 

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Saving your life.” You state as if it wasn’t obvious. “And mine.” You murmur hoping the stranger won’t hear you. “And aren’t angels not supposed to course or joke with hell or heaven?”

“That’s the least of my problems right now.”

“Well let’s see. First felony: you’re in a foreign kingdom, secondly you fought with me, so disturbing public order seems like a fit. And now to escape the police. You’re quite a case.”

“You’re one to talk! I remind you that you also fought me, and you helped me escape! Not to say that you’re hiding me right now!”

“I’m only hiding you,” you answer as calmly as you could “because if you got caught they’ll make you talk and my description would come up at one point or the other.”

“So what? Now I’m your hostage?”

“You’re free to leave whenever you want, but if you get caught I’ll blame you for the fight.”

“Me? Are you fucking serious? I was protecting myself from a crazy witch!”

“Whatever, you can sleep on the couch if you want, there’s some food in the kitchen.”

“Wait!” You turn around to look directly into the angel’s eyes. You won’t admit it but those are the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. If they weren’t hers, you could stare at them for hours. “W-where are you going?”

“Well unlike you. I like my job and not to be persecuted by the police, so I’ll be going to sleep now, after all, it’s been a day.” You go upstairs not bothering to let her question you anymore. She could kill you while you sleep but that’s a chance you’re willing to take.

 

* * *

 

You’re back to the courtroom, the grey-haired witch is showing what you believe are proofs. The air is hot, you’re hot. You’re also thirsty and hungry since you’ve been locked up for forty-something hours and your last meal was about fifty-something hours ago. You wonder how long it’ll take them to declare you guilty. Not that you care anyway. In this life you’ve been in hell and for a brief moment in heaven. The only thing left to you is your ring and your memories.

You already know the truth, it doesn’t matter what you do or say, you are guilty. Guilty of falling in love with an angel. It wasn’t supposed to happen yet it did. Thanks to you she’s now a fallen angel, and you, you probably won’t be alive by the end of the week. If these are your last hours you want to leave with something more than one hundred pairs of eyes staring at you.

So you take your mind to the day after you met the person who would change your life.

 

* * *

  

Surprisingly you open your eyes. It doesn’t seem like the angel came upstairs, but maybe she prefers daylight to kill you. You quickly get change and go downstairs. There, lazily sleeping on the couch, is your guest. You don’t bother to make breakfast for yourself but nor you know what an angel eats so you make your way to your workshop and start a new potion.

About half hour later you hear some yawns, and someone entering the room.

“What are you doing?” the stranger asks while rubbing her eyes.

“You may be an angel and all you want but even your kind can’t be in a foreign kingdom for long periods of time without losing a big amount of energy. And since I don’t know what angels eat you’ll be having this.” You hand her a thick, blue liquid.

“As far as I know that could be poison.”

“I already hide you from the police, I have no reason to kill you now.”

Not fully believing you the stranger takes the bottle and drinks it.

“Good. But now you’re going to feel dizzy for a few hours and since I can’t have you around the store you’ll need to go upstairs. I left you out a pair of clothes, you can sleep in my bed.”

“Well well, isn’t someone happier today?” The woman asks while raising her eyebrow on the most irritating way you’ve ever seen.

“Sh-shut up. And get a shower you stink.”

You make your way to the counter in case anyone comes in. How could an angel, who tried to kill you by the way, make you stutter like that? You decide that by the end of the day you are going to kick out that angel once and for all. And from now onwards you’ll stay even on Sundays in the store, you already had been through too much trouble to help a stranger.

 

“Ah, morning Riko-san.”

“Welcome Ruby-chan, what can I do for you today?” You don’t like people, especially soft people like Ruby, but she was an exception. In fact, she was the only person you were fine to be around with. Maybe because you felt like a big sister. Or maybe because she does the best pastries, and she’s always been nice to you. She was one of the first customers you ever had, and she’s so timid she doesn’t talk much but stays around just looking at your stuff. At first you were annoyed by this but you’ve come to accept, even like it, a little bit. She also does the small gestures for you, so maybe that’s why you like her.

“Umm, Onee-chan needs some ingredients for a new potion…”

“You know even after all these years of you coming to the store I’ve never seen your sister.”

“She’s too busy to come and I don’t have anything else to do. Besides I don’t mind.” Ruby was just too pure for this cruel world. And that’s another reason why you always try to help her.

“Okay tell me what you need.” After a long enumeration, Ruby finishes the list.

“Oh and Riko-san?”

“Yes?”

“Could I ask you a more personal favor?” Well this was unusual, especially coming from Ruby.

“Sure, how can I help you?”

“W-well you see.” Ruby was really struggling to find the words so you come up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. “There’s this witch who I like, but she’s so cool and responsible, and I don’t think she’ll ever pay attention to someone like me.”

“Ruby, any witch who’s lucky enough to draw your attention should be grateful. I’m sure she has already noticed you, but if it makes you feel better I have something for you.” You go quickly behind the counter and after looking for a few seconds you find a small bracelet. “Here, as long as you use it the person you want to spend time with will always make time for you. I can’t say they’ll fall in love with you since even I can’t manipulate another being feelings but this should help for now. 

“Thank you Riko-san.” The younger witch says as she hugs you. You’re not use to this kind of affection so you just stand there.

“Anyways, tell your sister I should have everything by the end of the week, so come here on Friday and tell me how the date goes.”

“Yes! Thank you so much Riko-san, I’ll do my ganbaruby!” And with that last sentence, Ruby left the store. You chuckle at what just happen.

A few minutes later you decide to go upstairs and check on the angel.

“So after all you have a heart, Riko.”

“How do you-“

“You were right, I’m feeling dizzy but that doesn’t mean I can no longer hear you know.”

“Fair enough.” You say while inspecting her. Her hair is wet and she already changed her clothes for yours. They’re slightly big but they do the job. “So what now are you going to keep your name a secret?”

“For now. Maybe you do have a hearth but that doesn’t mean it isn’t an icy one.” So now she’s going to play the rough girl uh? Well it’s not like you need her name anymore, she’ll be out of your life before the night hits.

“You’re right, in fact most people say I’m a rather cold person, some even say I’m cruel.” You step up to her until your faces are only a few centimeters from each other. “And since there’s no kindness in my heart and you’re no use in any way you’re going to leave the store once I leave to do my groceries.”

“It’s not like I was going to stay you know?”

“Good.” You go back downstairs not willing to let her object.

At 1 pm your stomach decides it’s time for you to eat a little snack. You quickly make two sandwiches and eat one, the angel did say at some point she could eat anything. Since there’s no one in the store you take the other sandwich to your bedroom. Peacefully sleeping on the bed is the stranger you saved. Mesmerized by her beauty you slowly approach the bed. You leave the plate and sit next to her. She’s gorgeous. You move closer to her. You want to caress her ear and move your hand close to it. 

“What are you doing?”

“Waaa! N-nothing!”

“Yes! You were going to touch me!”

“I-I was not!”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!”

“You totally are.”

“No! I only came upstairs to get you something to eat. Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend.”

“Pervert.”

“What did you just said?”

“Nothing.” She answers with an angel-like face. “Don’t you have a store to take care of?”

This ungrateful angel was really getting on your nerves. Okay, she’s leaving in a few hours calm down Riko you can do it. Some more customers came in and you finally closed the store.

“Hey angel! I’m leaving now so you should too, otherwise you’ll cause trouble for me and yourself.”

You leave without a response to your usual grocery trip. It doesn’t take you long to finish your courses and thirty minutes later you’re on your way home. You get inside the store and leave the bags on the counter. You go to your room to get change already forgetting the last twenty-four hours. Until you see her. Crying. She’s crying on the floor. You rush to her side and you don’t know why.

“H-hey what happened?”

“It’s all your fault.” She whispers.

“W-what?”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT! They know what happened. They know I’m here. They’re looking for me.”

“Who?”

“The police! They know there’s a fugitive angel and when they find out I’m here…The council. They’ll take my wings!”

“Calm down. No one will find out you’re here.”

“How? They’re already securing the borders so no one can leave or enter.”

“You’ll stay here. Don’t look at me like that. If you get caught I go down with you. I’m doing it for myself.” You get up and go get change, only to realize what you just said. “Since you’re staying, you’ll need to help around the house.”

 

* * *

  

“CAREFUL!” You rush to catch the falling bottle just in time.

“Sorry.”

“Just how unlucky are you?”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ clumsy.” You raise your eyebrow. “I’m serious.”

“Yeah, just like when you set the kitchen on fire? Or maybe when you almost got caught?”

“Okay the kitchen was a mistake and I said I was sorry didn’t I? And you said I wasn’t your prisoner, so I can get fresh air whenever I want.”

“Yeah! But not when the freaking police is next door!”

“Okay that’s it. The great angel Yoshiko can’t take this any longer, I’m leaving.” She pauses for a second and looks at you. “What?”

“You said it.”

“What?”

“Your name, you finally revealed it. Yoshiko.” Finally. This girl, no, Yoshiko has been living with you for a week and up until now she always knew how to avoid saying her name.

“So what, great you know my name and I know yours I think we’re equal on this game.”

“Oh no.” You approach her and place a finger on her chin. “Now I have an advantage. So be careful, Yo, shi, ko.” You say savoring every syllable.

 

* * *

 

 

You can’t see but you sense something. Not taking any chances you murmur and cast a dagger. There’s an extra weight on the other end of your bed. It’s getting closer. Slowly you turn to face whatever is getting in your bed. Your long burgundy hair makes it even more difficult for you to see but you decide to take this opportunity to pounce on your enemy.

“Wait!”

“Yoshiko?!” You cast another spell and the candles light themselves up. When you can finally see you’re on top of Yoshiko with a dagger almost on her jugular. “What are you doing here?”

“The couch is quite uncomfortable.”

“So?”

“Well you haven’t quicked me out, so an upgrade would be quite nice. And before you cut me short your bed is large enough for two people.”

“Fine. But you better stay on your side.” Too tired to keep arguing you turn off the lights and softly hear the girl getting comfortable near you. Yoshiko really knows how to push your buttons. Your only wish is that everything is soon over. Maybe by the end of the week, the frontiers won’t be as monitored and Yoshiko can leave for good.

 

* * *

 

You open your eyes and you’re in the courtroom, there are people talking around you. There’s also a new face in front of you, must be your attorney. You’re not sure why would anyone try to plead for you. Intrigued by what he’s saying for the first time today you pay attention to your case. He makes you seem apologetic of your actions, and from now onwards you’ll become the model citizen, you’re even whiling to cooperate with the police to find Yoshiko. He’s a great layer, lying to get you out of this. Everything he said was a big lie. You don’t regret anything. And even if you did it would be not having spent as much time near the person you love due to you being so skeptical. She knows it’s not your fault, the world you lived on made you this way. It takes a while to gain your trust, and even longer for you to fall for someone. Actually, this was the first time you did, always playing with everyone else around you. Never staying long enough to make a friend, less to say a lover. You turn your attention back to what’s happening. Your lawyer seems to have finish whatever he wanted to say. You stay silent as people make their decisions. Someone approaches the Empress and gives her an envelope. She read it and gives it back. 

“Sakurauchi Riko, how do you plead yourself?” She asks. A cold sweat goes down your spine as you answer:

“Guilty.”

“Very well, you can go back to your cell. Tomorrow your sanction will be defined.”

A pair of arms take you by your armpits and drags you back to your cell. It truly has been a long day. You close your eyes and rest. When you open them again there’s a tray with some food and water. You devour it all even the last drop of the grey looking water they offer you. You lay on the floor and look at the ceiling. Maybe if you had said not guilty instead you would had had a better chance to live for two maybe three days. But what’s the point? Only more days to have time to think. That’s the last thing you want to do now. Think. Once again you close your eyes and let yourself go to a place where no one can find you.

 

* * *

 

There’s a faint breeze caring a salty smell. Your bare feet are touching grass, and the sun gives you some warm. You look at the clear blue sky, no cloud to be seen. You lay there enjoying the landscape, the peace. Until a shadow covers your face, pink eyes looking down at you. 

“Yocchan?” You ask insecure.

“Who else would I be silly.” She smiles. Her smile warmer than the sun.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just stoping by.” Before you could ask more questions she kisses you on the lips and lets herself drop on top of you. You feel her laughing against your lips. You take her face in your hands and admire her beauty.

“You truly are an angel.”

“Riri.”

“What is it?” You sit and make her sit on your lap, her arms now around your neck.

“You need to say you’re not guilty.”

“What?”

“Please, I don’t care if you need to look for me, or if we can no longer be together. Tell them where am I. Unlike you I can’t die, they’ll just take my wings, but that’s okay as long as you are-“

“No.” You look at those dark pink eyes that captivated you from the moment you saw them. “I won’t tell them where you’re hiding, nor will I say I’m not guilty.”

“Please, I beg you. Don’t do this to me.” She’s crying.

“I’m sorry Yocchan.” You kiss her again and you let her go as you open your eyes. They’re wet but this time you don’t stop, you let yourself cry silently.

A few hours or maybe only minutes later, the door opens again and the guards take you out. Only this time you won’t let them touch you and you make your way to the courtroom. The same people as yesterday are here. Good. The trial starts just like yesterday. But today you focus on everyone’s reactions. The people who capture you seem proud of themselves, the angels slightly irritated. Probably because they can’t find Yohane. The Empress’ face is illegible, she does a perfect job at hiding her emotions. The only person who shows a little of humanity would be the Princess. She seems empathic, she’s probably feeling sorry for you. In other circumstances, she would perhaps have advocated for you. But today she’s just a guest, she can’t really say or do anything. She’ll be a fine Queen when her time comes.

“Sakurauchi Riko, the sixth generation of the Sakura's sorcerer bloodline, master of the dark arts, I declare you guilty of your crimes. You’ll be executed today at sundown. Please return to your cell.”

You do as say and calmly go back. You go to sleep for the last time. You’re in the apothecary. Sitting on the counter is Yoshiko.

“Do you remember the time I first kissed you?” It’s the first thing she does before looking at you.

“We were fighting and you silenced me with a kiss.”

“Your face was so red.”

“It wasn’t that bad!”

“Sure it was, but after that you couldn’t even look at my face.”

“Yeah, you really took me by surprise. I remember though, that just the next day you were able to return home." 

“But I didn’t want to go back.”

“Neither did I. I just wanted to be with you.”

“Then why do you give up now?” Tears now forming on the corner of the raven-haired. “Do you no longer want to be with me?”

“Of course not! I want to be with you right now, but it’s not possible.” You’re now hugging each other not knowing when the dream will end. Tears going down your faces. You kiss her forehead. “Hey listen to me. My execution will be today. I left enough money for you to stay hidden for a few years. The apothecary is also yours, you can do whatever you want with it.” 

“I don’t want the store! I want you!”

“Shhh. You’ll be fine, I promise you. I’m really sorry Yocchan to have caused you so much pain.” You give her one last passionate kiss and you wake up. You’re not crying but there’s this feeling of emptiness in your chest. You look again at your ring and take it off. You crush it with your boot. Now they won’t find her. The doors open and you don’t let the guards take you, you make your way to a bigger room. There’s only a wooden chair and a small desk. On the desk a small light pink pill. You take it between your fingers. You take it to your mouth and then you swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riko gomenasai! I actually love you so I'm truly sorry. Also I think you can pretty much tell 1) My English is bad 2) My mood change while writing this 3) This became cheesier than I thought it would.  
> So yeah there's that. Take this as an open ending you can do whatever you want with it. Maybe I'll write a continuation with Yoshi's POV who knows.  
> And last thing, I wrote this in a week, so barely proof-reading, and some incongruities. I tried my best to make things rather clear.  
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new style: 2nd person POV, so maybe it feels kinda off? Also umm this is like the second time I write yohariko so I'm not sure if I'll get their relationship right so sorry in advance.  
> Also this is the prologue to say somehow? I'll upload the full version once it's finished...


End file.
